


喂！

by monicalouge



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicalouge/pseuds/monicalouge
Summary: 豆丁  x  小鸡未完结。





	喂！

豆丁と小鸡。  
一。  
小鸡原本不叫小鸡，他妈妈给他起了一个很好听的名字，叫博贵。在家里，他也是一直这么喊自己的。  
「今天博贵晚餐想吃蛋包饭……」  
「没问题的哦，博贵。」妈妈摸摸他的头。  
可以说，在他人生的前十二年之中，他并没有觉得自己这么喊有哪里不对。  
直到小学六年级的时候，邻居家新来了一个小哥哥，叫mikkun。他和小鸡都在浪花学校读书，只不过他比小鸡大了两岁，今年读初二。mikkun会每天准时在小鸡家门口等他，和他一起去上学，有时候还会碰到mikkun的同学，叫やす和まる，偶尔还会有一个叫今山透的家伙。小鸡听他们说着初中部的各种社团，训练和比赛，对之后的升学充满了期待。  
相处久了，小鸡发现mikkun是非常非常温柔的一个人，就算是自己不经意用球杆打到了他的头，mikkun也只是揉揉脑袋，笑眯眯的不说话。要知道，在家里，就算自己不小心踩到了小葵的拖鞋，都会被嫌弃的要死。当然自己也会回嘴过去，一来二去两人的争吵自然会引来妈妈的注意，最后一定以哥哥要谦让妹妹结束。  
（对此，小葵的态度是：我哥哥就是一个笨蛋啊！笨蛋！你们都没有发现吗？）  
所以，当小鸡发现邻居家的mikkun，居然脾气这么好的时候，自然而然会和他走的越来越近，说话也越来越随意，有的时候可以叽叽喳喳一下午不闭嘴，有时候一言不合直接上手也是经常发生的。导致mikkun一边写作业一边听他坐在身后吃着零食和自己搭话，只能好脾气的回头看着他，  
「你好吵哦……你是小鸡吗？」  
「小鸡？」  
「对啊，就是那种黄色的，毛绒绒的，一直在纸箱里窜来窜去叽叽喳喳的小鸡啊」  
迎面扔来一个枕头，小鸡直接跑过去，一巴掌招呼到mikkun的头上 —— 这只小鸡，越来越无法无天了。

后来，大概所有人都这么喊他，越喊他，他越闹，闹得越凶，他们越喜欢这么喊。久而久之，小鸡也默认了自己的这个绰号。直到升到初中的那一天。

二。  
放学的铃声响起，小鸡第一个拎起书包冲出教室。mikkun今年也升入了初三，他有答应今天会带小鸡去参观他们的吉他社团，当然之前被小鸡软磨硬泡了不知道多久。  
音乐社团都在学校的副楼，这个时候好像大部分人还在教室收拾书包，走廊空荡荡的。但是mikkun说他最后一节课可以逃课，会在教室给吉他调弦，方便放学后的社团活动。  
远远的听见前面的教室传来吉他演奏的声音，小鸡加快了脚步噔噔噔跑过去，一定是mikkun没错了，小鸡一把拉开教室的门 ——  
「mikkun！你在弹什么曲子，难听死了！」小鸡对着教室喊了一声，话音刚落就后悔了，教室里的那个人，根本不是mikkun。  
那个男生坐在窗边，怀里抱着吉他，本来是低着头的，听到声音便抬起了头，看着突然闯入的不速之客，抿起了嘴巴。  
「你……」小鸡退后了两步，站在门外。  
「你是谁啊？」男生没好气的说。  
「我……」小鸡被他凶恶的口气吓得说不出话。「他难道生气了吗……？」心想。  
「你知不知道你很吵啊？低年级的小不点就是很烦诶，吉他社团不是只有初二以上才能参加的吗，以前根本没见过你诶……进门的时候不知道先敲门吗？对学长一点礼貌都没有……你……」男生正准备继续骂的时候，那边传来惊天动地的一声哭喊 ———  
只见小鸡站在门口，手指还扣着门缝，哇的一声哭了出来。顿时眼泪和鼻涕一起流下来，顺着滑过脸颊 ，鼻翼一抽一抽的，眼睛红彤彤的看着自己。  
豆丁当时第一想法就是：说哭就哭，这个人是笨蛋吗？

三。  
哭声振动了在隔壁收拾教室的mikkun，还有やす和まる，三个人只看到站在门口抽泣着的小鸡，以及教室里抿着嘴巴不说话的豆丁。  
「什么情况……」三个人内心共同的OS。  
やす看看豆丁的臭脸，好像明白了什么，走过去拉着小鸡的手，给他擦干眼泪，在他耳边小声的说，「这个是小亮，和我们一个班级的。」  
「他是不是骂你了？」やす继续说道。  
小鸡偷摸着往亮那里瞅了一眼，亮乘机瞪了他了一眼，吓得小鸡又把头缩了回来，对やす轻轻摇了摇头。  
「你不用害怕他的，其实小亮人超级好的说……」やす说着，那边亮就背着吉他，从教室走了出来，经过小鸡的时候，用鼻孔对他出出气，便头也不回的离开了。  
小鸡这才发现，这个学长看起来，比mikkun他们矮了整整一截………  
明明是个豆丁的大小，还这么凶。  
小鸡在嘴里咕哝两句，当然，豆丁肯定没有听到。


End file.
